


Big Fat Lesbian

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coming Out, Dating, Drabble, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South comes out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fat Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with [Syl](asexualcaboose.tumblr.com) and inspired by Pawprint Problems by Metrowolf somehow. I got to thinking about the term "big fat lesbian" then I thought of CT/South which lead to buff fat lesbian south and finally this beautiful fic.
> 
> Basically neither of them realizes the other is gay.

Wash sipped awkwardly at his beer as South glared out to the side, the rest of the table and their respective dates chattering loudly. It was their third date, all of them set in their large group of weirdo friends, but North wouldn't let her call it quits after the first one had obviously failed; he just _had_ to play matchmaker.

"So, uh... twins, huh? How long has that been going on?" Wash said after a long silence, cringing as her glare turned to him.

"I have to go," she finally muttered, grabbing her jacket and storming out of the bar. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by her ever watchful brother, who followed after her, calling her name.

"South! What the hell?!" he cried, grabbing her arm as soon as he caught up with her outside. "What's wrong with you? I thought you liked Wash?"

South let out an exasperated sigh and turned to him. "I do like him, I just-- he's not type."

"Alright, then who is your type? York? Maine?" North gave her that signature puppy eyed look that made her want to slap him. "I just don't want to see you end up alone. Why don't you want to find a nice guy and settle down?"

"Maybe it's because I'm a _big, fat, lesbian_!"

The words echoed in the silence between them, South panting for air as North stared at her.

"Well," he finally said after a beat. "I owe York a blowjob then, it seems."

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me at [gayrretthawke](http://gayrretthawke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
